Persistent reporting of post-vaccinal SIDS to VAERS occasionally yields identification of a single vaccine lot in two or more cases. To assess the degree of lot-specific clustering for DTP reports, this project compares observed and predicted frequency distributions of SIDS reports to VAERS of DTP by vaccine lot.